UNIVERSITY FOR DEMIGODS
by ThisShipShallSail
Summary: This is a uni for demigods. What will happen! Find out here :3
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters or anything, all rights go to Rick :) this story includes Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel and the gang. Nobody is dating yet! They've like only just met! I just finished Mark of Athena but I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GET HOUSE OF HADES YET :'( :'( okay let's start...**

Pipers POV:

The party is tonight – I want to ask Jason to go with me but I think he likes Hazel. Frank gets overprotective, that's for sure, and we all know that it's a more than friendly kind of overprotective. Anyway, being the daughter of Aphrodite and all, I could accidently charmspeak him into going with me, which sounded like the kind of screw up I would make. Sure, charmspeak comes in handy at times, but I wish I could have a better control over it, because I end up doing it all the time without even noticing. Suddenly, I jolt back into reality as my professor calls my name.

"Piper," He addresses me. "Well?" Everyone's eyes are on me. "I- uh- what?" I mumble. He sighs. This happens often – I tend to daydream during lessons. Annabeth turns around and whispers something to me. "Dinosaur..." I say uncertainly. She shakes her head and repeats it. "June the fourth!" I say, relieved to see Annabeths thumbs up. That happened a lot too, but the professor didn't seem to notice, or care.

After the lecture was over, I rushed out of class and joined Annabeth. "Hey, thanks again for saving me in there." She smirked. "It's what I do." We both laughed. "So, are you asking Jason to go to the party or what?" I gasped. Sure, it was a BIT overdramatic but hey, I was surprised she had guessed. "What? No! Why would I do that?" I asked sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. "Piper, please." I didn't dare look into her eyes. "Okay...Well, I think he likes Hazel." I admit. "Are you blind? He likes you!" Annabeth assured me. I wasn't convinced. "What about you and Percy?" I changed the subject. She hesitated before stating that there was no such thing. "Annabeth, everyone can see it BUT you too. Just ask him out already! We all know he'll say yes." Without realising it, I had charmspoken. I really hated it. "Okay, look, here they are! I'll do it if you do it." She proposed. I pursed my lips. "Deal," I concluded finally. She grinned. "Here goes nothing..."

"Hey," Jason greeted us with a smile that lit up my world. I nodded in reply. God – I was so awkward! I glanced at Annabeth and returned my attention to Jason. "So, I was wondering if you'd come with me to the party tonight?" He looked confused, but masked it up with a grin. "I'd be honoured." I gave a cheesy smile. "Okay – come to my dorm at around seven?" I asked. He nodded, and we went off. I silently wished Annabeth good luck as Jason and I went round the corner.

Annabeths POV:

Oh gods. I'm so happy for Piper but, Percy would never say yes to ME, geeky, quiet Annabeth Chase?! I was doomed. But I had to do it, or, I thought I did. "So..." I said nervously. "This is awkward." Percy observed. I smiled apologetically. "Yeah..." Seconds went by, and suddenly, he took my hand, and our fingers linked. I could only imagine the shade of pink my cheeks must be going. I looked up and found that whatever colour my cheeks were, his were pinker. "You, me, party, tonight...Seven?" Percy rushed out at once. All I could do was smile and nod, smile and nod.

He smiled, relieved. "Okay, well...Awesome, see you there. I have to go – swimming practise." He rolled his eyes, and I laughed, knowing he was only doing it to impress me. He loved swimming. "Have fun," I something I would normally never wear. "Oh, I will." He grinned, speeding off.

My heart is pretty much exploding (in a good way). It's three o'clock right now, which means I should probably go home to look for an outfit right now. Four hours just wasn't enough. I sighed out loud; then blushed, thinking I must look stupid. I went to my dorm and looked through my clothes. Eventually, I was ready to go, with an hour to spare. I decided to read more of my book – The Host. I wasn't a huge fan of twilight, but Stephanie Meyer is REALLY impressing me with this book. An hour passed, and I stood up and evaluated my outfit and makeup, making sure I looked good.

I'm wearing a light red vest top, with a lacy black cardigan on top. I wore normal old jeans and my new red converse. My makeup was natural but effective, and I put my hair in a side braid. I looked relatively pretty – I didn't want Percy to think I had tried hard. Then, somebody called me from downstairs. "PERCY'S HERE!" I shrieked an okay back and grabbed my purse.

I walked downstairs to see him in a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and skinny jeans. He looked niiiiice, even if his hair was scruffy as always. I found it kind of cute.

STOP ANNABETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I told myself as I smiled nervously, and he took my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I keep getting mixed up between my school story (which you should go check out! It's similar to this one) and my university one lol. But don't worry; I'll reread it to make sure I haven't messed up! This chapter is slightly longer, sorry if that's a problem D: All rights go to Rick Riordan (unfortunately) but here's chapter two!**

PERCY, ANNABETH, THALIA, JASON, LEO, PIPER, FRANK, HAZEL

Percys POV:

"I'm here for Annabeth?" I asked uncertainly when a girl who I didn't know opened the door. "Ugh, you don't want her. I think you'd rather be knocking for me, I know I would for you..." She flirted. I got irritated. "Annabeth, please," I grit my teeth. She moodily shouted Annabeth down, and gods, she looked amazing. She looked flawless without trying. Remind me how it is that she's single again?!

"Hey," I greeted her, giving her a lopsided grin. She waved in reply, eyes sparkling. "You look...Beautiful." I sighed. "Thank you...You don't look horrible yourself." She grinned. I playfully pushed her, and she mocked hurt. We laughed and then we started walking to Leo's dorm, where he was hosting the party. Only our gang was invited, and by 'our gang', I mean me, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel. Tonight better be fun. I made an oath that I would kiss Annabeth. I liked her, so what did I have to lose?

We continued to flirt and joke around until we got there. Apparently we were 'late'. I could see the horror in Annabeths face. "I am SO sorry!" She squealed. I laughed at her, and she gave me a glare. We walked in and joined everyone sitting in a circle, on the floor. I greeted everyone, as did Annabeth. As we sat down, I noticed we sat quite close. Everyone was talking among themselves, and it was getting pretty boring. "We should play a game." I announced. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's play dares!" Thalia grinned mischievously. I had a right to be worried. "Um, okay." I nodded. I have to admit, I got pretty scared. This is Thalia we're talking about. Dares would get extreme, especially in university, where there were barely any limits.

"Oh, and if you refuse the dare, you must take one item of clothing off." Thalia added. I groaned. This was going to be great – note my sarcasm. "I'll start...Jason, I dare you to make thunder strike as you laugh evilly outside while Piper records it." I grinned – that was a pretty good one. Unluckily for Jason, he only had a shirt, jeans, and socks on. Thanking the gods, he took a sock off, muttering "no way in Hades". I chuckled. "Jason, your turn to dare someone." Thalia prompted him. He looked around the group, and focused on Thalia again, seeking revenge. "Thalia, I dare you to kiss the guy you fancy the most out of our group on the lips." He smiled, knowing that all Thalia had on was a dress. Literally, she had come in high heels, and a short dress, apart from her underwear. She growled at him. For a moment, I became convinced she was going to take her dress off, when she stood up and came over to me. "I DON'T fancy you." She scowled at me, before planting her lips on mine. I couldn't have been more surprised. In the rush, a laugh escaped my mouth. It became louder, infectious. The others joined in, as Thalia sat there, glaring at everyone, red as can be. I was pleased that Annabeth didn't look to happy about it.

"Right, my turn," Thalia smiled. "Percy, I dare you to summon your water powers to make a love heart around you and Annabeth, as you kiss." She said smugly, obviously trying to prove that her kissing me had meant nothing to her. "Sure." I kept cool, as Annabeth turned red. "Do I have a say in this?" She scowled. "Even if you did, we all know that you'd take the chance." I smirked, as I leaned in. It was amazing. Her lips were beautifully soft and nice. I barely noticed the others expressions. I caused the water to collapse and drew away from her. We were both flushed from lack of air...Oops. How long did we kiss for?

"Have you- are you-" Piper began. "What?" I asked, confused. "You looked like you'd done that before, your lips moved in perfect sync. Are you guys dating already, and you didn't tell us?" Piper asked, offending at the secret. "NO!" Annabeth and I said at the same time as each other. "Okay, okay! Sorry," Piper put her hands up. "Perce, your turn." Frank told me. It was the first time he'd spoken. "Right...Piper, I dare you to charmspeak Jason into thinking he's your minion for the rest of this game." Everyone laughed, apart from Jason, who just looked horrified. "Well..." Piper started, smiling. She shook her head eventually, taking off her sock. "Spoilsport," I pouted at her, causing her to laugh.

"Pipes, your go," Jason said. She scowled at him. "What did I do?" He asked with innocent, puppy dog eyes. "DON'T call me Pipes." She hissed. "Sorry," He apologised. "Pipes," He added cheekily. "THAT'S IT JASON GRACE!" She made a grab for him but he was one step ahead, running across the room. They chased each other until Piper tackled Jason to the ground, but kissed his nose and helped him back up – cute!

"Piper, I believe you had to choose a dare for somebody?" Thalia smirked. "Yeah, uh...Sorry. Frank, I dare you to give a speech about how much you love Hazel," Piper grinned. Frank only had a shirt and shorts on, he'd come in flip flops. "Ah." Frank muttered. "Right, well, uh..." He seemed nervous. "I'll do it." He concluded. I cheered, joking around. He managed a smile in my direction, but his eyes were trained on his shoes. He'd gone red.

"Why do I love Hazel? Well, why don't YOU love Hazel, is the question really. She's perfect, in my opinion. She's brave and can fight her own battles, but won't deny comfort when she needs it, from people she cares about. She's beautiful, and doesn't deserve the goddamn curse put on her, and one day, I hope it might be lifted. My princess deserves a happy ever after." He turned bright red, finished. Without thinking, Hazel lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I love you," She said, pulling him in for a kiss. Everyone was in awe. They seemed to be the most distant people, but after that, I wanted a relationship similar.

Franks POV:

Well, I have guts, that goes for something, right? We kissed passionately, and I knew I couldn't ever forget it. She was way too good for me, but in those few seconds, none of it mattered. I could be a scrawny little git for all she cared – she had leant in first. She had said 'I love you', and those three words had the power to make me smile inside. I was a prince. She was my princess. Life was instantly better for Frank Zhang.


End file.
